


playing with toys

by kinkymagnus



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Actually... Vibrating Dildos, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Big Cock, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Cuddling, Dildos, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Edging, Heavy Bondage, Lots of Sex Toys, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Sub Magnus Bane, Teasing, Top Alec Lightwood, Tumblr Prompts, Vibrators, but in the sexy consensual way, but who cares this is porn for fun, foreplay/scene negotiation offscreen but there, light name-calling/slut-shaming, mlm author, probably unrealistic sex lmao, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymagnus/pseuds/kinkymagnus
Summary: He was beautiful when he looked helpless like this.(Well, he was beautiful all the time, but particularly like this.)





	playing with toys

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to submit a prompt from [this](https://kinkymagnus.tumblr.com/post/175070176809/nsfw-malec-prompt-list) list just go to [my tumblr!](kinkymagnus.tumblr.com/ask)  
> some of them are pretty kinky i mean y'all can submit any numbers on that list so  
> try to keep it to like, one prompt per person tho, k?
> 
>  
> 
> this one is for Anonymous, who requested "cum inflation + sex toys + a little sub magnus"

 

Magnus was dangling between pleasure and pain. The feeling was intense and wonderful, leaving him shivering on the bed.

He was squirming against his tight bonds, wrists pulling helplessly at the silk ties holding him in place. The silk ropes were enchanted to hold back his magic so he was left completely helpless under Alec.

Every part of his body was tingling and burning with pleasure.

His ass felt stretched and full, his _cock_ felt full and painfully hard, but the ring wrapped around the base kept him from coming.

He couldn’t see, the blindfold firmly in place. The large plug in his ass was vibrating, humming against his sensitive walls. His nipples were swollen and sensitive, tightly clamped.

His cock was bobbing softly as he tugged desperately at the silk ties and thrashed under Alec. He was whining and moaning and drooling around the ball gag firmly strapped to his face. He could feel the tight, comfortable pressure around his neck signifying that he still had the collar on.

His legs were spread wide, tied apart and helplessly parted to expose his stuffed hole.

Alec’s eyes were hungrily devouring every inch of his trembling body, watching his tight ass clench and unclench around the large plug, watching his thighs tremble and tense, watching his pink, swollen lips stretched obscenely around the gag. And his cock, his beautiful, thick cock—it was flushed and hard, the little sound gently stretching it. Every time it bobbed Magnus whimpered, the slim rod inside no doubt making him feel full and hot.

He looked beautiful. Hickeys scattered all over his well-built body, chest heaving as he panted and whimpered around the gag, legs spread wide and eager for him. his bulging arms strapped above his head and leaving himself helpless and indecently exposed. The plain, black collar wrapped around his neck, partially covering one of the hickeys.

He looked so needy and wanton, all the obscene moans and delicious little trembles he was making as he helplessly writhed and silently begged like a slut.

Alec had already kissed all over him like this, drawing more sweet and needy sounds from his throat. He’d do it again, too, he’d leave even more hickeys all over him—paying special attention to his sensitive thighs and neck, as he always did.

And now… it was time to bring it up a notch.

Alec finally put his hands on Magnus again, his big hands cupping Magnus’s hips. Immediately, Magnus bucked upwards, trying to get more of his touch, and Alec pulled away, teasing him.

Normally, Magnus would say something playful and teasing right about now, or he might groan _just fuck me already,_ but now—well, even if he wasn’t gagged, he was _gone._ Mind lost in a haze of need and lust, floating on cloud nine.

Instead he just whimpered helplessly, hips stuttering against the bed.

Alec bent down and kissed the side of his cock gently. Magnus’s jaw clenched around the gag.

Alec smirked. “I’m gonna take this out now, okay, baby?”

He gently drew the sound out, relishing the broken moan Magnus gave, the way his spine arched.

He lay it on the bedside table before returning to settle between Magnus’s legs.

He licked up Magnus’s cock, drawing more noises from him.

He didn’t spend too long teasing him with his mouth, instead choosing to pay attention to Magnus’s ass.

First, he bent down to gently lick at his flared rim, teasing him open around the toy, making his hips twitch against the hands firmly pinning them.

Then, he slowly, _slowly_ dragged the toy from his ass, watching his loose, slutty hole twitch around nothing.

He was so tempted to push his cock in now—feel that hot, slick hole around him—but he knew it had to wait. There was still plenty of teasing to do.

“Hmm… what should I release you from first?” Alec mused.

Magnus whimpered.

“Hmm… I want to hear you beg,” Alec decided. “You’re always such a _delightful_ little slut when you’re teased.”

Magnus moaned loudly in agreement. Alec’s words sent heat radiating through his body—normally, he didn’t care much for name-calling in bed. But Alec made it sexy—the confidence, the love, the affection in every gesture… and it was _hot_ when he trusted Alec, he loved being desperate and needy and submissive and _letting go_ when it was for someone he trusted.

Alec gently undid the straps on the gag and eased open Magnus’s jaw, pulling the gag from his mouth.

Once the gag was free, Alec leaned down and kissed him deeply, tongue slipping into his mouth. Magnus moaned, trying to move forward to deepen the kiss but held back by the restraints.

After a moment, Alec pulled back. “No speaking,” he said softly. “But make all the noise you want. Sound good?”

Magnus nodded, biting his lip.

“Good,” Alec said. “Now I’m gonna remove the clamps. Feel free to make all the noise you like.”

He bent down and gently removed the clamps on his nipples, easing them off to make sure that it wouldn’t hurt too much. Magnus shuddered and gave another muffled moan as blood rushed back to his abused nipples. It was a dizzying sensation, leaving him shivering with pleasure.

Alec leaned down, kissing up his chest. Magnus whimpered, knowing what was coming.

Alec reached his nipples, taking turns kissing and licking each one. He didn’t let up even when Magnus shuddered and whined in pleasure, continuing to kiss them and suck them and licking them, gently taking them between his teeth and tugging them.

Soon enough, Magnus was mewling and squirming away from the overpowering stimulation, his oversensitive nipples throbbing with pleasure and pain.

He couldn’t do anything but squirm and whimper, crying out and twisting away from Alec’s mouth instinctively.

If not for the cock ring, it would have been enough for him to come untouched.

“ _A…Alexander, please!”_ Magnus moaned. His voice was hoarse. He hadn’t spoken since the foreplay, so his voice was out of use.

“Mm… you weren’t supposed to speak, slut,” Alec teased. He pinched one of Magnus’s nipples with his fingers, tugging gently.

Magnus gasped out a moan. “O-oh… I’m sorry, I’m… _please…_ ”

Alec pinched the other nipple mercilessly. Magnus cried out. He waited for another pinch or kiss or swirl of Alec’s tongue, but none came.

Alec had stopped—it wouldn’t do to hurt Magnus, after all.

“Mm… should I take off the blindfold?” Alec mused. “On one hand… you don’t deserve the reward after disobeying, little slut.”

Magnus’s cock twitched, and he bit back another moan.

“On the other… I do so love seeing those beautiful eyes of yours.”

There was a moment of silence. Magnus didn’t dare speak.

“How about we compromise?” Alec said, a devious thought coming to mind. “I’ll take off your blindfold, but I’ll put the gag back in.”

He slid off the blindfold, and Magnus blearily blinked up at him, golden cat eyes dazed but fond.

“That feels like an unfair exchange,” Magnus said, smiling weakly.

Alec kissed him, then leaned over to retrieve the gag he’d tossed aside. Magnus willingly opened his mouth, allowing Alec to slide the gag back in. Alec gently strapped it on, then leaned back to admire the result.

His hand cupped Magnus’s face, thumb stroking his cheekbone. They stared at each other for a minute, before Alec withdrew. “Time to take it up a notch,” Alec said. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

Magnus made an eager noise around the gag, eyes bright.

“With a toy,” Alec finished, smirking. “You haven’t earned my cock yet.”

Magnus gave a frustrated moan, head falling back on the pillow.

He felt Alec get up, bed shifting as his weight disappeared.

Magnus waited impatiently, feeling exposed and needy.

But Alec was back soon enough, holding something red. Magnus craned his neck to see—it was a rather long, ridged toy, notched with balls from small to large at the base.

Alec didn’t waste any time. He settled between Magnus’s widely spread legs, one hand massaging circles on his thigh.

“You ready, baby?”

Magnus nodded.

“Good.”

Magnus felt the smallest ball of the toy—the tip—pressing into his hole. Alec went slow but steady—the first several balls slid into him with little effort.

After that, the stretch steadily got wider, making Magnus moan and rock his hips ever-so-slightly into it.

The toy went deep into him, hole stretched open around the widest part of each ball over and over as each one was pushed into him.

Until he was taking the toy near to the base, his sensitive and raw rim forced open around the thickest parts of the toy, then given a brief moment of relaxation only to be stretched wide open again.

And then Alec pushed the last one in, watching as his hole struggled to close around the thick base. Only the little handle was left outside of him, ready for Alec to pull the toy out again.

Magnus was left panting and moaning and drooling a little, still tied and gagged.

Alec let it sit there for a moment, eyes taking in every beautiful inch of his boyfriend.

Then he slowly pulled out the largest ball, watching Magnus’s eyes roll back as he moaned around the gag.

He tugged at it, removing just as maddeningly steady as he’d put it in.

Magnus wanted to do something, _anything,_ to vent the pleasure he was feeling. It was all too much, but he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t thrash or fuck himself on the toy.

He couldn’t even let off some steam via magical outburst—the enchanted ties held strong, leaving him unable to do anything but lie on the bed and take everything Alec was giving him.

Alec was taking his goddamn time drawing the toy from him, watching his ass dilate around it each time.

Magnus could feel each ball of the toy stretching him open, feeling like the widest parts were stretching his rim all the way only for the pressure to relax… but only for a moment before it was happening again.

The sensation was _delicious._

Unfortunately, it didn’t last too long. The toy could only go so deep, after all.

Soon, the tip was sliding out of him and Magnus was left trembling and clenching around nothing.

“Should I put it back in?” Alec mused. “Or are you getting impatient for the main show?”

Magnus moaned enthusiastically, hoping he was conveying _please put your cock in me_ well enough.

Alec reached forward, hand cupping his face and thumb brushing his cheekbone. “You want a real cock, don’t you?” he said, sounding a little amused. “Don’t worry… you’ve been very good for me, little cockslut.”

Magnus’s cock twitched again. He was still painfully hard, kept from release by the ring.

“I’ll reward you,” Alec said, climbing on top of him, lining himself up.

And then, with no warning, he slammed all the way in.

The slide in was smooth, as Magnus was still well-lubed and stretched-open.

Magnus’s eyes rolled back, jaw straining to fall open further. Alec’s cock felt twice as big as the toy that had been in his ass.

Really, it was probably as thick as the base had been, but it was just as thick the whole length of it and the sensation of al of him being stretched that wide was overwhelmingly good.

Alec set a rough, deep pace, fucking him with no mercy. Magnus pulled at the bonds, screaming and drooling around the gag, trembling as he helplessly let his ass take every thrust of Alec’s huge cock. His magic was humming relentlessly under his skin, buzzing and adding to the sensation of overwhelmed pleasure.

Alec changed the angle of his hips, aiming for Magnus’s prostate. Going by the way Magnus gave a muffled scream, he succeeded.

“Oh, fuck it,” Alec growled. He’d planned to make Magnus cum like this, gagged and bound, but he couldn’t wait to hear those beautiful noises anymore. “I want to hear you, slut.”

He undid the gag and Magnus spat it out. Alec threw it aside and kissed him hungrily, quickening his pace.

Magnus was squealing and moaning as Alec pounded into his ass, gripping his hips tightly as he fucked him. It felt _so good,_ pleasure bursting through him, hot and tingling and perfect. The fullness in his ass, the collar around his neck, the way he was helplessly bound under Alec.

And then Alec was groaning, hips stuttering as he clutched Magnus closer. And he _came,_ hot cum spraying deep inside Magnus’s ass, making him cry out and tug at the restraints.

Alec pulled out, feeling satisfied. Magnus’s hole was loose and hot, cum dribbling down his thighs.

Magnus was left sobbing and hard, begging Alec to let him come.

Alec stroked his cock carefully, coaxing himself into staying hard. Magnus cried out as Alec pushed in again, cock filling him up and thrusting languidly.

Alec teased him, thrusting slowly and kissing him and occasionally slipping his hand between them to play with his sensitive nipples or stroke his cock.

And he built his pace gradually, fucking him harder and harder.

Eventually he came again, leaving Magnus shaking and moaning as he felt more hot seed spilling into him, slicking up his hole.

Alec didn’t pull out this time. Instead, he leaned back (cock pulling out slightly and making Magnus whimper) and untied his legs, hands massaging his thighs.

Then he hitched one leg up and thrust in.

Magnus’s eyes rolled back and he screamed.

Alec’s cock was reaching even deeper inside him, slipping wetly through his own cum. Magnus trembled and moaned, cock painfully hard, tugging uselessly at the ropes.

Alec came again. Magnus moaned loudly, feeling the large amount of cum in his ass, filling him up. It was spilling out of him with every thrust, leaking out of his ass. Every thrust into his ass made _obscene_ noises.

Alec slowed his thrusts, panting into Magnus’s neck.

He leaned back, and gently hooked Magnus’s other leg over his shoulder. Now Magnus was flat on his back, both legs hitched in the air. Magnus whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ready himself.

Alec’s hand cupped his face. Magnus slowly opened his teary eyes. Alec looked into his hazy, needy cat eyes and then thrust.

Magnus screamed again, feeling the heat building in his body all over again. His ass was loose and sore and full, stuffed with cum.

Alec drew him to the edge again and again, fucking him until he begged for mercy, until his cock was flushed and painfully hard, until he was sobbing with pleasure.

Alec filled him with cum until he was obscenely hot and slick and dripping inside, until his thighs were shaking and coated white.

By the time he was done, Magnus was a shuddering wreck, ass stuffed to its limit, belly actually bulged outward slightly from how much Alec had filled him, cum covering his thighs and soaking the sheets below him.

“You’re such a good cumslut,” Alec purred. “Oh, look at you… look how full you are.”

Magnus whimpered something incoherent. He was crying, tears streaming down his flushed face. He felt so good, but the denial of his orgasm was making him feel shaken apart, loose and hot and needy and lost.

“You’re gonna come when I tell you, okay, slut?” Alec said, voice soft and teasing. “I’m gonna take off this ring and you’re gonna control yourself… and when I tell you to come, you _will.”_

“Y-yes,” Magnus said.

Alec flicked off the ring.

Magnus made a noise of pure desperation and need, but he managed to hold back. His was face was flushed, his body trembling so hard he was almost vibrating.

“ _Come.”_

Magnus screamed. His body was shaking uncontrollably as overwhelming pleasure finally washed over him. Alec groaned and came himself, kissing messily up Magnus’s neck as he emptied himself in that slick, hot ass one last time. Magnus’s tight muscles clenching around him milked his cock dry one last time.

It felt like the best orgasm of Magnus’s life—so much pleasure, and elongated by the cum pumping into his ass.

After a long moment, Magnus collapsed back against the bed, limp and whining softly. Alec kissed his cheek, groaning as he pulled himself up. He slowly dragged his cock from Magnus’s sloppy, slutty ass.

His asshole was gaping, drooling thick ropes of cum. Alec bent down and licked across it, tasting himself and Magnus’s musky skin.

Magnus whimpered, squirming away, ass clenching loosely in protest.

Alec smiled, watching his beautiful boyfriend tremble. He sat up, using his fingers to scoop up some of the seed leaking down Magnus’s thighs.

He pushed it back into Magnus, relishing the little gasps and moans he made as he did. He kept this up until he’d stuffed as much of as it he could back into him, tilting his hips up so it didn’t leak out quite so easily.

He took the plug from earlier and pressed it between Magnus’s cheeks. Magnus moaned but didn’t protest.

Alec pressed it in, his stretched rim easily taking it and clenching loosely around the base.

Magnus moaned, shifting slightly as he felt the fullness from the plug, keeping him stuffed full of cum.

Alec looked up at him, taking in his slightly rounded belly that was swollen with cum, the arms still limply tied above his head, his trembling body, the way his face was flushed and slack with pleasure.

Alec laughed. “Okay, no more teasing. You did so well, baby.”

Magnus hummed. “Mmmm…. I feel so full,” he said. He sounded sleepy, relaxed, happy.

“I should clean you up,” Alec said fondly. “Get you down from those ties.”

He retrieved a cool cloth and did just that, cleaning the remaining traces of cum off of his chest and thighs, kissing along his skin as he did so, then tossing it aside so he could untie him.

He let Magnus down as gently as possible, untying the ropes and massaging his shoulders and arms.

“You did so well,” he murmured, kissing his muscles. “You were so good, okay, love?”

“Mmm.”

Magnus was drifting in a haze, feeling warm and safe. He vaguely felt Alec tug him closer, felt his magic hum happily as the restraints were taken off.

He felt Alec’s lips brush against his forehead, kissing him there gently. “Good night, sweetheart,” he said softly.

Magnus was tucked in Alec’s arms, feeling fingers gently combing through his hair. He fell asleep to the soothing, repetitive motion of Alec’s fingertips rubbing his scalp.

It was perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: do not take this as a "how to sex" guide. i mean i'm pretty sure it's not the most inaccurate porn out there, but like... seriously don't get sex ideas from porn or fanfic. do actual research before doing actual sex. also, use protection. seriously. and lube. do people really try and forgo lube? don't. don't do it.  
> magnus is a lil bit of a size queen and alec loves it
> 
> this was like, shorter and not as good than i hoped, but honestly i have like 30 prompts and i need to get some out and if made sure every one met my ridiculously high standards none of them would ever be published, because i'm a perfectionist who is way too fucking hard on himself lmao. anyway enjoy anon!!


End file.
